Los hilos rojos del destino
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: Tras el ascenso del capitan Kyoraku a la primera division, la octava division queda sin capitan ni teniente...Una chica de nombre Miyabi es ascendida a dicho puesto...
1. Prefacio

— _¿Es_ _tarde_ _para_ _pedir_ _perdón? —Las_ _lágrimas_ _corrían_ _sin_ _cesar_ _por_ _mis_ _ojos,_ _deseaba_ _poder_ _correr_ _a_ _sus_ _brazos,_ _de_ _la_ _misma_ _forma_ _en_ _que_ _lo_ _hiciera_ _hace_ _solo_ _unas_ _semanas,_ _sin_ _embargo_ _no_ _lo_ _haría,_ _podía_ _sentir_ _cuán_ _decepcionado_ _estaba_ _de_ _mi,_ _sus_ _ojos_ _estaban_ _mirándome_ _con_ _reproche,_ _con_ _decepción,_ _aquellos_ _ojos_ _en_ _los_ _que_ _me_ _había_ _perdido_ _totalmente,_ _esos_ _orbes_ _que_ _me_ _habían_ _hecho_ _olvidar_ _mi_ _misión_ _y_ _la_ _razón_ _por_ _la_ _que_ _había_ _llegado_ _hasta_ _donde_ _estaba._  
 _—No_ _puedo_ _perdonar_ _a_ _quien_ _trate_ _de_ _destruir_ _mi_ _hogar_ _¡ y_ _mucho_ _menos_ _a_ _quien_ _pretende_ _exterminar_ _a_ _mis_ _camaradas! —Cerro_ _los_ _ojos_ _durante_ _algunos_ _minutos._ _Esto_ _estaba_ _destinado_ _a_ _pasar,_ _lo_ _sabía_ _y_ _por_ _más_ _que_ _quisiera_ _olvidarlo ,_ _el_ _había_ _tomado_ _la_ _decisión_ _de_ _exterminarme,_ _había_ _dado_ _por_ _hecho_ _que_ _yo_ _era_ _su_ _enemiga,_ _mire_ _al_ _cielo_ _tratando_ _de_ _encontrar_ _una_ _solución_ _a_ _todo,_ _sin_ _embargo_ _al_ _igual_ _que_ _aquel_ _cielo_ _nocturno_ _sin_ _una_ _sola_ _estrella,_ _no_ _encontré_ _alguna_ _solución,_ _hoy_ _moriría_ _a_ _manos_ _de_ _aquel_ _hombre_ _al_ _que_ _tanto_ _amo._  
 _—Dispersate_ _Senbonzakura_ _—Pronto_ _aquellos_ _pétalos_ _se_ _dirigieron_ _a_ _mi,_ _cerré_ _los_ _ojos_ _mientras_ _dejaba_ _caer_ _mis amadas espadas_ _al_ _suelo,_ _no_ _haría_ _nada_ _por_ _defenderme,_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _intentaría_ _pelear_ _contra_ _el._  
 _Ni_ _siquiera_ _el_ _ruido_ _de_ _shinigamis_ _corriendo_ _de_ _un_ _lado_ _a_ _otro,_ _ni_ _el_ _sonido_ _de_ _mis_ _espadas_ _al_ _chocar_ _con_ _el_ _frío_ _suelo_ _pudo_ _inquietarme._  
 _—Gracias_ _por_ _todo_ _Byakuya..._  
 _Solo_ _espero_ _que_ _algún_ _día_ _pueda_ _perdonarme._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Konichiwa** **personas** **del** **planeta** **tierra** **okno**  
 **En** **feeen**  
 **Espero** **que** **les guste** **est** **nueva** **propuesta.**  
 **Lamento** **si** **encuentran** **faltas** **de** **ortografía.** _Soy_ _pésima_ _con_ _ello._  
 **Mi** **nombre** **es** **Diana** **y** **pueden** **llamarme** **como** **les** **guste.**

 **¡Nos** **leeremos** **pronto!**

 **D.H.**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Capitulo 1

_El fuego estaba por doquier, las personas corrían de un lado a otro sin parar, sus rostros mostraban terror, mientras yo me quedaba parada sin hacer nada._

 _Sentí el impacto de un cuerpo, lo que me hizo caer de cara al suelo, gemí de dolor, voltee para ver quien era, un hombre robusto con el terror en su rostro, se levanto sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia, tal vez estaba mas concentrando en huir de aquella masacre que nos rodeaba._  
 _Me levante aun adolorida, mi ropa se encontraba llena de suciedad, y también me había ganado un buen raspón en las rodillas._

 _No sabia que hacer, ¿correr para ocultarme? Aunque era probable que terminara muerta,¿Tratar de ayudar en algo? No, mi entrenamiento solo era básico, aun era una novata, solo estorbaría. —Sera mejor huir—Haría hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir e investigaría quien había sido el causante de tal masacre._  
 _Sin embargo no pude dar mas de dos pasos cuando sentí un dolor insoportable, mi sangre había salpicado frente a mi al ser atravesada por una espada, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya sabia yo, que no saldría con vida de esta..._

.

.

.

.

.

El repentino llamado a mi puerta me hizo abrir los ojos, parpadee varias veces para acostumbrar mi vista a la luz, nuevamente llamaron a mi puerta, esta vez respondí con un simple "adelante"

—Miyabi-chan—Me llamo Yumichika, el era un buen amigo en este lugar, había sido un gran apoyo para mi cuando desde que fui asignada al escuadrón del capitán Saraki Kenpachi.  
—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunte curiosa porque el estuviera allí, parecía nervioso y algo preocupado, lo cuán me dio mala espina.  
—Nuestro capitán necesita verte—Abrí los ojos sorprendida, desde que había llegado aquí, nunca había sido llamada por mi capitán, ni siquiera en las misiones que se me habían asignado, no recordaba haber hecho algo mal o haberme negado a cumplir alguna de sus peticiones, quizá era algo sin importancia.  
—¿No sabes que necesita de mi?—Negó con la cabeza.—Enseguida iré, solo dejame vestirme y lavarme, en cuanto termine iré—Asintió y salio de mi habitación, no tenia ni idea de porque me necesitaba pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo..  
 _Aunque, probablemente descubrió... No, no, no es imposible._

Luego de asearme y limpiar mi habitación me dirigí a la oficina de mi capitán, donde era probable el estaría junto a la sub-capitana Yachiru.  
Toque dos veces antes de entrar, no recibió respuesta y decidí entrar.  
Recostado en el sofá de su oficina se encontraba el, sentada arriba del escritorio estaba la sub-capitana, sonrió al verme, yo mantuve mi cara seria.  
—¡Mimi-chan!—Dijo alegre al verme, como era mi costumbre le Sonreí y fije mi vista en mi capitán.  
—Me ha dicho Ayesegawa que mi presencia era requerida por usted _Taicho_ —Asintió y se levanto de donde estaba, abrí los ojos un poco temerosa al verlo acercase y pararse frente a mi, sonrió, lo cual me pareció extraño.  
—Si, le eh pedido a Yumichika que te avisara, me dejare de rodeos, hace algunas semanas he notado tu gran avance y tu incremento de fuerza, también se que haz despertado el _bankai_ —Abrí los ojos sorprendida, nadie a excepción de Yumichika e Ikkaku sabían de esto, _malditos_ _traidores,_ _ellos_ _debieron_ _decirle_ _al_ _capitán_ _aaagh_ _en_ _que_ _problema_ _me_ _han_ _metido_ _esos_ _dos_ —Por lo que he hablado con el comandante general y llegamos a la conclusión de que debes ser ascendida—No sabia que decir, no quería ser ascendida y tampoco quería quitarle el puesto a alguien, aunque los dos únicos rangos arriba de mi, además de mi capitán y la sub-capitana eran el tercer y quinto oficial, los cuales pertenecían a Ikkaku y Yumichika respectivamente.  
—Señor me temo que...  
—Nada de peros mujer, harás la prueba para convertirte en capitán—Abrí los ojos como platos, había esperado cualquier cosa menos esto, ¿Capitana? ¿Yo?

No sabia que decir, lo que el capitán me estaba diciendo era algo muy serio, no estamos hablando de un simple ascenso en el escuadrón, ¡me estaba hablando de convertirme en capitana! Parpadee, no sabia que decir ¿Negarme? _Es_ _lo_ _mas_ _seguro, debo_ _pasar_ _desapercibida... No_ _puedo..._ _Arruinaría_ _todo..._ ¿Tomar el puesto? No lo creo, no tengo la experiencia suficiente y dirigir un escuadrón es mucho trabajo ¡No se que hacer!  
 _ **»Tome**_ _ **el**_ _ **puesto**_ _ **Miyabi-sama,**_ _ **eso**_ _ **le**_ _ **ayudara**_ _ **con**_ _ **sus**_ _ **objetivos,**_ _ **incluso**_ _ **puede**_ _ **encontrar**_ _ **a...«**_  
 _Tienes_ _toda_ _la_ _razón_ _como_ _siempre_ _ **Byakko***_ _me_ _EH_ _retrasado_ _mucho_ _estando_ _bajo_ _las_ _ordenes_ _del_ _capitán_ _Kenpachi..._  
—¿Mimi-chan?—Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos, mire distraídamente por la ventana que se encontraba en frente de mi. —¿Mimi-chan?—Volví a oír, la voz de la sub-capitana Yachiru me hicieron regresar la atención a la oficina de mi capitán.  
—Lo siento sub-capitana, no preste atención—Dije apenada, mire nuevamente al capitán Saraki, no decía nada permanecía en el mismo lugar, seguramente esperando mi respuesta.  
Trague saliva, mientras yo me mantenía en silencio, la sub-capitana Yachiru jugueteaba con sus pies mientras tarareaba.  
—Acepto, acepto hacer la prueba para convertirme en capitana.—La siniestra sonrisa del capitán apareció, la sub-capitana Yachiru celebraba emocionada.  
—Sabia que no te negarías, prepararte mujer, en una semana harás la prueba—Asentí.  
—Si no se les ofrece mas me retiro, con su permiso- Hice una reverencia y salí de su oficina, había tantas cosas que debía hacer, pero mi prioridad era ahora pasar aquella prueba.

 _ **Días**_ _ **mas**_ _ **tarde...**_

Respire agitadamente, el color rojo estaba impregnado por el piso, mi respiración era agitada, el cansancio me estaba matando, las múltiples heridas en mi cuerpo me decían que estaba llegando a mis limites, sin embargo la sonrisa en mi rostro hacia que todo lo demás dejara de tener importancia.  
—Aunque no es lo que esperaba puedo decir que la prueba para capitán es mía—Dicho esto me desmaye.

 _Después_ _de_ _todo_ _ser_ _capitana_ _sera_ _solo_ _un_ _paso_ _mas_ _a_ _mi_ _objetivo..._

:

.

.

 **Primer capitulo... pero bueno, aqui esta jejejeje**

 **Espero les guste**

 _ **Byakko ; Luz blanca**_

 **Nos leemos**

 **D.H.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
